memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Penny sent to 2263
Meanwhile on the Cardassian starbase in orbit around Cardassia Penny is being taken to the cargo bay as she sees a shuttle and she's struggling to get lose from the guards grips, when a sudden jolt rocks the starbase as Evek goes to a console and sees the Sovereign and isn't happy. All ships keep that vessel from getting to this starbase at any cost disable her if you can, destroy her if you must but under no circumstances is that ship allowed to this starbase Gul Evek says as he walks over to Penny and grabs her and drags her to the shuttle. The three Cardassian warships Keldon class fire their disruptors at the Sovereign hitting her shield armor. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields are down to 78% Captain Commander Stadi says as she looks at her tactical console and then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at Lieutenant Hawk. Jason evasive pattern beta four we've got to break through to that starbase Captain Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. He inputs commands into the console as another huge eruption of sparks erupt sending an officer to the floor. Maybe we should fall back this isn't going well for us right now Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Tyson. She looks at her then at Commander Stadi. Stadi try hitting their primary power reactors located here and here fire when ready Captain Tyson says as she looks at her as she walks from the tactical console to the Captain's chair, Stadi inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button. The Sovereign fires a spread of quantum torpedoes and struck the lead Cardassian warship punching through her shields causing explosions along the hull and it drops a bit. On the bridge Captain Tyson looks at Admiral Kira. Oh yeah the Federation Council is going to yell at me for this I just know it Captain Tyson says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at her. We are saving my daughter, we have no choice Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Then Commander Kadohata looks at her console. Captain sensors are picking up a shuttle heading for the rift that just opened Commander Kadohata says as she looks at her console. Captain Tyson goes to her Captain's chair. Head towards that shuttle Mr. Hawk Captain Tyson says as she looks at the helm officer. As the young Lieutenant is about to input commands into the helm console the ship hums and starts powering down. Engineering to bridge that last hit caused a plasma fire to the impulse reactor on the port side I've got to shut it down Chief Bay says over the com. Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. Got it Chief, Mr. Hawk get us clear of Cardassia maximum warp Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and pressed the warp button. The Sovereign jumps to warp speed away from Cardassia. On the bridge Admiral Kira looks at Captain Tyson and wants to speak to her. I want to talk to you alone says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. They walked into the ready room. I already know what you're going to say sir, we should of plowed through those Cardassian warships and got to that shuttle before it entered the rift Captain Tyson says as she looks at him and sits down behind her desk. He looks at her but he's not mad at her for trying. I know what you are going to do yow want to inform Starfleet, this has happened to me in the past when a member of my family has been taken Starfleet takes to damn long to make up their minds to launch the mission says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. She looks at him. It's part of the job sir Captain Tyson says as she looks at him. He agrees. I agree, but its a big waste of time they will just say no trust me says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson.